25 Days
by Fenroar Greyfront
Summary: Collection of oneshots involving Christmas. MxO
1. Memory

This is a collection of one-shots, kind of counting down to Christmas. I know, I'm a little late, but, whatever. No, they're not in any logical order, they're just random, and somewhat Christmas related.

So, I hope you enjoy them.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**25 Days**_

_**Memory**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

It had been snowing the first time I saw her.

The funny thing was, I wasn't even in Malibu. Well, of course I wasn't in Malibu, 'cause it just doesn't snow there.

I think I was about eight years old. I was with my family – we were visiting some relatives that lived in New York, for Christmas.

We went out for dinner downtown a few days before Christmas… around the twentieth.

And I just remember… that was the first time I laid eyes on _her_.

"C'mon Oliver. Out and about," my dad said, and jumped out from the van and stepped onto the pure white snow. We had to park pretty far from the actual restaurant we were supposed to be eating at, and the snow had been coming down in light flurries.

Looking around, I'd been fascinated by the mere feel, and touch of the snow. It was beautiful, and I wished that we could have had white Christmases in Malibu.

My brother, Andrew, stepped out of the car behind me, and ushered me forward.

"Start walkin', squirt. We wanna get ahead of mom and dad… it's not cool getting caught with them in a place like New York City," he rambled on. He was sixteen, so he'd been all about being independent. He'd also been all about using me as a chick magnet.

So, we walked along the street, our parents trailing after, when I saw this very pretty, brunette girl, about my age, on the other side of the street.

Unlike the other boys in my school at the time, I'd never thought that girls were gross or anything.

And, always being Oliver Smokin' Oken, my first instinct had been to walk across the street and introduce myself to her.

"Hey, hey, where're you going, bro? Stay right at my side where all the girls can see you," he said, checking out a woman as she walked down the street, right past us with a small smile at my brother.

I rolled my eyes.

"I wanna say hi to that girl," I said, pointing at the girl across the street.

She must've noticed.

In fact, I'm sure she noticed.

She'd looked back at me, in her big, stuffy, purple snow jacket, her bright blue eyes visible from where I stood. She had a matching purple hat on, so I remember how her long, brown hair puffed out from under it. Looking at me strangely, she blinked curiously. Just looking at her, I remembered thinking that she'd been the prettiest thing on the street. The bright lights and the snow's presence did not compare, but only enhanced her beauty. She had this… incredible smile, though her teeth were kinda big and a little out of place. Her cheeks had been so rosy, and only made her prettier, and all I could do was gawk, and put my arm down slowly as my brother smiled.

"Quit drooling, Olive," he said, messing up my hair in a fond way.

"Hey!" I suddenly heard from across the street. A blonde boy who looked no older than eleven began to run to that really pretty girl.

He was talking while he ran to her, and she stood stationary. It took me a while to register that she'd been staring back, just as frozen as me.

"Don't run off like that, a'right? Mom and dad are looking for us," the blonde boy said, grabbing her gloved hand.

"But, Jackson – that boy," I heard her say. She had a strange southern accent, though it wasn't too strong.

"Come on. Tell me about it later. Gotta get back to Aunt Ida's," he said, and with that, she was dragged away and out of my life.

"Let's go Olive," he said, pushing me along. "Mom and dad are catching up."

I spent the whole day think about her. But… when I thought on it more, she'd been just another girl, passing through my life.

Well, it had been three years, and it was that time again, cutting close to Christmas. My family had decided to stay home this year, with the warm weather, and I'd already forgotten all about that girl on the street.

I had been eating ice cream on the way to my hangout spot on the beach during the beginning of Christmas vacation.

"Damn… this is good," I remembered muttering as I ate. The ice cream began to drip down the cone, so I stared down at it while I ate it up.

In one second, the ice cream was out of my hands, on some girl's shirt.

"Agh!" I heard her groan, and I looked up.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," I said, finding it best not to touch her, since the ice cream was now on her chest.

"It's… okay…" she said, while she wiped it off.

"Merry Christmas…" I laughed a little, and she did too.

She finally looked up, and I had to step back once because I was stunned.

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Oken. Sorry about that," I said, as I stared at her.

Bright blue eyes, long brown hair, straighter teeth, and rosy cheeks.

She looked familiar.

"I'm Miley – Miley Stewart," she said with a bright smile. The accent was familiar too.

"Nice to… meet you," I smiled, and shook her sticky, ice cream coated hand.

She giggled.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"Uh – have we met – before?" I asked, convinced that I'd met her before.

"… Uh… no. I don't think so," she said, looking at me with this curious face that I'd somehow remembered from years ago.

"Right. Sorry," I said, with an apologetic smile. "You just looked like some girl I saw before, I guess."

"Yeah… you look familiar too," she said, and I smiled, and it was at that moment that I remembered, and that I knew that she was that little girl on the street that I couldn't stop staring at from three years ago.

Looking at her face, I think she remembered too.


	2. Gift

Thanks to all my reviewers for taking time to review. I'm glad you liked the first fic. Leojldancer, the fics will be coming from different characters' perspectives sometimes. Otherwise, the stories will be in third person.

Anyways, here's the next fic. It's a little sappy, and I don't usually write sappy, but here it is anyways!

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**25 Days**_

_**Gift**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

The newest couple at Seaview High walked down the beach, hand in hand.

Contented and happy, Oliver Oken sighed. He was only happier when Miley leant her head against his shoulder.

"Don't move," she said, and he looked down at her as they kept walking.

"Sorry," he smiled.

It'd taken him all of four years to gather up the courage to tell her that he liked her. He'd waited forever just to realize that she liked him back. Now, they were a couple, stuck in their lovey dovey phase, making Lily and Jackson puke whenever they were around.

It had been close to Christmas, and everyone was just relaxing, since vacation had began. Few were just starting off their Christmas shopping while others hadn't started yet. Being busy with everything going on in her life, Miley had been able to juggle shopping into her spare time, while Oliver had already bought everyone gifts instead of doing homework.

"Oliver?" she asked, and they stopped, taking a seat at the Rico's.

"Yeah?" he asked, as he sat down on the stool. He looked across the counter, checking the menu.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Miley asked. He was the only one she hadn't yet bought a gift for.

His eyes never tore away from the menu list.

"I dunno," he answered simply, as if the question didn't matter.

"Come on. Just tell me," she insisted. Even though they'd began to date, they'd always kept the same attitudes and personalities towards one another; he the donut, and she the take-charge girl.

"I _dunno_," he repeated, still reading the menu list.

Miley groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me," she said, tugging at the pant of his jeans.

He looked at her, finally.

"Miley, you don't have to get me anything," he said with a warm smile, which only made her brow furrow, and her temper rise.

"You got me something, didn't you?" she asked, and he nodded. "Then spill!"

"Jeez!" Oliver said, a little freaked out by her forcefulness. "Seriously. I don't know what I want for Christmas," he insisted, turning back to the menu.

"Stop being stubborn and just _say it_!" she said in a forceful, yet pleading, voice.

Jackson had walked around the counter, seeing that customers had arrived. "What'll you have?" he asked.

"_I don't know!_ Uh – wait. I'll have a hot dog please," he said, and Jackson nodded, turning away.

"Oh, so you'll answer my brother, but you won't answer _me_ – your _girlfriend_," she huffed out, her arms crossed, as she pouted.

"Miley, I'm sure I'll like whatever you get me. It doesn't matter," he shrugged, and Jackson slid the hot dog over to him.

"Everyone wants _something_ for Christmas. I know you do too. Just say it, and quit the stubbornness," she said, slapping his knee.

He took her hand, and leant in, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I don't need anything for Christmas. Having you is enough," he said in a very sentimental, smooth, not-Oliver-like way.

Miley blushed and smiled.

"Oliver…" she whispered, kissing him back, as her fingers entwined with his.

"Why did you need the hot dog when you were just gonna eat each other!?" Jackson asked in disgust, as he watched.

Oliver smiled and pulled back.

"Go away, Jackson," Miley snapped at her brother, before she leant in to kiss Oliver again.

Once her brother left, they pulled back, and Miley was left frowning at Oliver.

"You know, that was really sweet and sappy, but you're not worming away out of this one. What do you really want?"

"_Nguuuuh_," Oliver groaned. "You won't stop, will you?"

"No," she smiled.

He leant in again, his lips pushing roughly against hers, arms closing around her waist. He was now half standing, as he pulled her in close. Doing this with Miley sent shivers down his spine, making him feel high. It was a little awkward kissing her this passionately in public, but it had been something he'd wanted to do to her for a long time. It was at that moment they shared a kiss so deep that if Robby Ray had passed by, Oliver would've been disabled.

Pulling back, out of breath, lips bruised, and clothes wrinkled, Oliver smiled. He watched Miley catch her breath, eyes wide, face a deep shade of scarlet, as she was evidently taken by surprise.

"There. You just gave me what I wanted. Happy?" he asked, picking up his hot dog, as if nothing had happened.

All Miley could do was smile giddily.

"Well, that saved me some time and money! Merry Christmas, Oliver," she chirped, and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Can I have another one?" he asked, setting his hot dog back down again.

"Maybe next year," Miley smiled mischievously.

Oliver frowned, but found himself smiling as he pulled her back against him in another long kiss.


	3. Blush

21 days till Christmas folks! Can't you smell the gingerbread cookies already?

Thank you to all who took the time to review, and I'm glad you like my little stories so far.

Anyways, to mark down 21 days to Christmas, here's another fic. Hope you guys enjoy it – and please take the time to review if you can.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**25 Days**_

_**Blush **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Oy… I hate cold weather," Oliver grumbled as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. The cold wind blew in his face, turning his skin rubbery, as his hair was blasted off of it, and waving in the air.

"First of all… it's your fault for bringing _shorts_ to New York City in December. Second of all you're not even wearing a hat, or gloves, or anything," Miley commented, watching her friend freeze.

He was wearing a light spring jacket with a hoodie underneath. His hands were in his pockets, and he wore jeans and a pair of sneakers (his shorts were still in his bag).

"Where's Lily?" he asked, looking around to find their blonde friend missing from the crowd of students.

"I think she ran into one of her relatives… she's probably being forced down memory lane," Miley said, content in her puffy, purple down jacket and matching earmuffs.

It was senior year in high school, and a new field trip had been added to the school's program. Those who had a grade average of B and higher were eligible to go on the trip, since it was more the beginning of vacation than a learning experience. The students that decided to go on the trip, and that could, flew in from Malibu to New York three days before Christmas vacation. Since there weren't as many people as expected coming along, the school was able to afford higher class suites at the Marriot hotel.

"Guys! Listen up!" the teacher-supervisor said, hollering over the buzz of students. "Alright, there's been a little setback and confusion about the booking so, I'm going to need you guys to be back here in about two hours. If I don't see you here in front of the hotel, you're being sent straight back to Malibu," she warned. "Alright, see you guys back soon."

"God, I'd rather be sent straight back to Malibu…" Oliver muttered under his breath, which showed clearly in the air.

The students finally dispersed, leaving Oliver and Miley, without Lily.

"Where did –?"

Miley's phone beeped as Oliver's teeth began to chatter.

"Stuck with Aunt Mel… go on w/o me… meet you at Cheesecake Factory in an hour. – Lily," a text message read, and Miley tucked the phone back into her pocket.

"Relatives are holding her back. I guess it's just you and me for now," Miley said to Oliver, who was slowly turning into a block of ice.

"Great," he said, sounding less enthusiastic than he should have. He would've been more excited had his time with Miley been under different, warmer, more romantic, conditions – though he couldn't let her know that.

"Let's go," she said, and he nodded, walking along beside her.

There was pure silence as they walked along to no where in particular.

First of all, Oliver was too cold, and frozen to say anything. Plus, he didn't know what to say, walking along, alone with Miley on the lit streets of New York.

"Are you okay?" she asked, finally, turning to look at him.

"Cold," he managed to let out in a cross between a squeak and a whisper. He was pale with only a sprinkle of the healthy blush that used to be evident on his face.

Miley suppressed a giggle, and walked closer to Oliver.

A much stronger gust of wind blew in from behind, only waving Miley's hair, since it had been tucked in safely under her earmuffs. Oliver's hair blew up and over his head, now covering his face completely.

"Hate… cold weather," he grumbled from under his hair.

Miley let out a laugh, as she let her warm hands travel to his face.

Oliver hadn't seen anything coming, since his vision had been obscured by his hair. Then came the sudden contact of Miley's warm hand, brushing his hair back so gently. Her touch only seemed to make him freeze, and shudder.

Brushing his hair back, she parted it, he saw her again.

Her hand hadn't left his face, and there was no doubt that he was still cold.

But, just feeling her soft, warm hand against his cold face, and looking into her confused, affectionate, blue eyes made Oliver melt.

"Are you alright? You're kind of red," she said with a light blush of her own, and a sheepish smile, as she moved her hand away.

With that motion, Oliver came back to his senses.

"Ah – what?" he caught himself, noticing that some feeling had seeped back into his face.

"You're red," she repeated bluntly, holding back laughter.

"Oh – it's – it's just the wind, you know – uh, plus, it's – it's getting a little warm," he said nodding, his face only reddening, as he began to sweat.

"Okay," she replied, nodding back, somehow knowing that the wind was the farthest possible reason for his blushing – and his sudden break into sweat.


	4. Choice

I was struck by inspiration because of candy gram fever at my school. So, here's an impromptu fic I wrote during English. Enjoy.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**25 Days**_

_**Choice**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

"The deadline is today, so get that special someone a candy gram by the end of the day! This is Senior Michael Lewis, wishing everyone a happy three days 'till Christmas!"

The PA turned off, and the usual buzz of homeroom in the morning started.

Lily pulled out a piece of paper, names messily scrawled all over it.

"Ugh, look at how many I have to buy," she said, looking at the list of names.

"Oh, and you're one to talk?" Miley asked, as she pulled out an even longer list. The whole page was filled with names of people Oliver and Lily didn't recognize.

High school had managed to spread their circle of friends by a lot, and though they did hang out on weekends, they had their own friends to attend to now. Lily was with the field hockey team, Oliver was with the class clowns, and everyone just liked Miley.

"Whoa…" Lily whispered. "You've got Sean Nicholson on your list!"

"I do?" Miley looked down, and spotted the name. "Ah, whatever. I have about fifty people to send candy grams to. That means… I'm gonna be spending $ 12.50 on this! Ugh," she groaned.

Oliver remained silent, contemplating over how he was going to get someone a candy gram. He had absolutely no money left, and ever since he began freeloading, people decided not to lend him any.

"How 'bout you Oliver? Where's your list?" Lily asked, as Miley counted her money.

"Uh… candy grams? Not my thing," he shrugged.

"Well, you're a party poop. Everyone gives everyone candy grams – even guys. But don't give another guy a candy gram. That would look suspicious," she advised.

"I know. Too bad though. No one's getting a gram from Smokin' Oken. I can already see the ladies and their disappointed faces," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Riiiiight," Miley muttered. "So, I guess I should take you off my list?"

"Uh, fine, I'll scrape up any money I can get," Oliver frowned.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes.

Oliver had gone around asking for quarters, and people laughed at him and told him they'd spent all theirs on candy grams.

"Yo, bozo, what's with you?" Jackson asked. He was now a senior and felt obliged to call freshmen names. Chancing by freshman section in the caf, he happened across Oliver who was banging his head against the table.

"I… don't' have money for candygrams," he admitted, and sighed sadly.

"Candy grams? Man, those are for girls. Girls do that. Not guys. Guys receive them. Not give," Jackson repeated, and Oliver sneered.

"Well, Lily and Miley are expecting –"

"Ohhh. _I see_. _Lily and Miley are expecting candy grams from you_. Well then, I'll help you out," Jackson smiled. "Even though you owe me five bucks, I'm gonna do something nice for you."

He opened his wallet, and the coin section, revealing a haven of quarters, and Oliver felt relieved.

"Here ya go," Jackson took out _one_ quarter, and handed it to him.

He paled.

"Uh, I need more than one."

"So? You owe me more than five, and I'm givin' you a quarter. Anyways, choose wisely! Merry Christmas, Oken!" Jackson smiled evilly, and turned away.

"I don't like him…" he muttered as Miley's older brother walked away.

He looked down at the quarter with disdain.

This was his only free period of the day, and the only time he could get candy grams. It was the end of the line, and no one in the room would lend him any money.

Reluctantly, he stood, and walked over to where the candy gram forms were, mulling over who he would choose.

--------

--------

"Who did you pick?" Jackson suddenly asked, as he wiped the counter at Rico's surf shop, looking at Oliver, who was sipping on soda.

"None of your business," he mumbled.

"I leant the money to you."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I didn't have to choose. The guy in charge let it slide, so I was able to get both Miley and Lily a candy gram," Oliver shrugged.

"Aw, man! Was the guy in charge of them Dave Garret? Dang, he did that in spite of me," Jackson continued on, a little depressed about the fact that his evil little plan did not work out. "Anyways, who was your first pick?"

"_That,_ you'll never know," Oliver smiled.

"I will too!"

"No you won't."

"I bet I know who."

"I bet you don't."

"I bet it's - I'm gonna tell Miley you stole a bra and some panties from her drawer if you don't tell me!" Jackson said smugly.

Oliver turned red.

"But I didn't!"

"I know. But she doesn't – plus, I'd kill you if you did that," Jackson shrugged. "And, speaking of Miley –"

"There you are! Jeez, we're supposed to be studying for a bio test, remember?" Miley had popped out of nowhere, her hand on Oliver's shoulder. He only reddened. "Are you okay…?"

"Uh yeah, let's go," he rushed, grabbing Miley's hand and jumping off of his chair.

"Miley, Oliver has something to tell you," Jackson said, as Oliver released Miley's hand.

If looks could kill, Jackson would've died a thousand times already.

With his back turned, Oliver nodded at him, and mouthed 'Shut up. It was her'.

"What is it?" Miley asked, as Jackson smiled knowingly.

"I'll tell you when we're studying. Let's just go find Lily now," he said grabbing Miley's shoulders, and spinning her around.

As they walked away, Jackson watched, shaking his head with a slight smile.

"I knew it," he muttered to himself, as he tossed the dirty table rag into the garbage can.


	5. Implications

Boo… less reviews. Ah well, I guess I deserve it – but thanks to those who took the time to review. It is reeeeeeally appreciated.

Ahem, on with the fic.

The thing I love most about Miley/Oliver is that, putting them in awkward situations is just so cute. I think Miley and Mitchel look cute together – and are very good at being awkward together, so that makes picturing a fic more fun.

Anyways, yeah, that's why lots of my fics are based on awkwardness… as is this one.

This is about hot chocolate. I don't know why, but hot chocolate reminds me of Christmas. It's not really Christmas related, but, whatever. Enjoy!

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**25 Days**_

_**Implications **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hot chocolate. Who doesn't like hot chocolate? What fool in their right mind doesn't like cocoa?" Lily exclaimed, as she downed half of her steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"I just don't. I've had a phobia of it ever since… that day," Oliver nodded, and Miley looked at him weirdly, sipping her own cup of hot chocolate. He stayed content with a bottle of water.

"What day?" she asked.

"Well, I was in fifth grade, we had a Christmas party at school where they were offering hot chocolate at school. I thought it was cold chocolate milk, so I took a cup and downed it – therefore setting my tongue and my throat on fire," he pointed out, so that Miley smiled warmly.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Man, you were stupid," Lily internally reminisced, having her own flashback. A few moments passed, and then she snapped out of her trance. "Yeah… not much has changed."

He narrowed his eyes at her with a frown.

"So, you didn't notice how hot the cup was, or the fact that it burned your tongue the moment the hot chocolate touched it, or the fact that whatever was in the cup was giving off steam?" Miley pointed out, and Lily laughed.

"Oh, come on! I was ten!" he said, with a wave of his hand.

"And you still act that way," Lily shook her head.

"Come on. Give it another chance," Miley urged him, pushing her cup into his hands.

"… I don't think so," he said, shaking his head.

"Your stupidity made you miss out on a good thing. Here, take it," she continued, and he looked down at the cup of hot chocolate meaningfully.

'_Your stupidity made you miss out on a good thing…' _he thought over what she said. _'Yeah. I know,'_ he looked back up into Miley's warm, welcoming eyes, and watched her smile. Just looking at her made him want to do anything she told him to.

"… no," Oliver said, still not willing, no matter how much influence Miley had on him.

"Boy, don't make me stick this cup in your mouth," she said, narrowing her eyes.

She looked serious, though the three knew she'd never do such a thing… maybe.

"Alright, fine," he said, shaking his head, as he took the cup, never acknowledging the fact that Miley was sharing it with him.

He tipped it into his mouth and let the sweet heat roll over his tongue, and down his throat. The feeling was pleasant, but soon turned familiar. Then he had the unpleasant feeling that someone was holding a match over his tongue.

He put the cup down immediately, and Lily laughed, as she downed the last half of her own drink.

"Ith hoth!" Oliver exclaimed, and Miley rolled her eyes.

"God, Oliver. You're such a baby," she said, pulling the cup away from him, downing whatever was left.

"My thongue ith on fire. Thath's the lasth thime I'm listhening thu you," he said, crossing his arms, as the discomfort of getting his tongue burned settled in.

"Jeez, I've never met someone with such a dislike for hot chocolate. Or a fifteen year old boy who cried because his tongue got a hurty," Miley laughed, and Lily giggled along.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Miley.

"Oh, and you'd know," he shot at her, not really sure what to say. All he knew was that she and Lily laughing at him – loudly and carelessly – in a crowded Dunkin' Donuts was embarrassing. His aim was to shut them up.

"Know what?" she suddenly asked, her laughing slowing down.

It seemed to work.

"Know my tongue easily gets a hurty."

"How would I know that?"

Oliver looked at her intently, and Miley looked back at him, both trying to decipher what he didn't know he implied.

"…"

"…"

'_Oh,'_ they thought simultaneously – though neither knew it.

They looked away quickly, staring off in opposite directions, and Lily was left laughing at both of them.

"Aw man, that was – hah –" she breathed in after a few moments, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes "- that – that was good, guys."

Neither answered.

"I mean, you never told me that you – and I should've saw with the cup sharing and –"

"Lily!" they exclaimed in unison to shut her up, their faces glowing red, briefly looking at each other then back away.

They were both now busy blushing and trying not to look at each other for a reason Lily couldn't seem to grasp.

She thought they knew she was kidding.

"Um… guys?"

Silence.

"I'm… gonna get more… hot chocolate," the blonde mumbled to herself, as she stood and walked away from the tension.

'_Awkward…'_ she thought, as she made her way to the counter.


End file.
